8 Mile: Inuyasha's Story
by Aquarius IV
Summary: Inuyasha is a rapper. What more to tell?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Period, end of story, now read.

* * *

Look, if you had, one wish, one opportunity  
  
To seize everything you ever wanted, in just one moment.  
  
Would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo,  
  
His coat is red, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's blood on his sweater already, demon-fête  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To drop bodies, but he keeps on forgettin  
  
What he wrote down, the music, oh so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
He's chokin how? Miroku's jokin now  
  
The candles gone out , time's up over, bloah!  
  
He does a fa-ta-lity, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes reality, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
  
Really? No  
  
He won't have it, so, he knows his whole back's on the ropes  
  
But it don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so packed that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his grass hut home, that's when he's going  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture the jewel shards and hope it don't kills him,  
  
You better lose yourself in the moment, the ritual-ment  
  
You know it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one wish, do not miss this chance to blow  
  
Because this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo,  
  
His soul's escaping, through this hole that it's raping  
  
This world is hers for the taking  
  
Kikyo, as I move toward, you're out of order  
  
This normal life is borin, but full-demon close to post mortar  
  
I only grow harder, and it only grows hotter  
  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
  
Coast to coast murders, I am the globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
  
He goes home and barely even gets fuckin bothered  
  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's the cold product  
  
They moved on to the next fo who flows harder  
  
He's now in hot water and goes somewhere and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
  
Ha ha he ha ha  
  
You better lose yourself in the moment, the ritual-ment  
  
You know it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one wish, do not miss this chance to blow  
  
Because This Opportunity Comes Once In A Lifetime yo,  
  
No more games, I'm what you call rage  
  
I'm gonna tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 bitches caged  
  
I was jokin in the beginnin, but the shit is all changed  
  
I been chewed up and spat out and booed off stage  
  
But I kept fightin and stepwritin this is the next chapta  
  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
  
That I can't get by without my sword: Tetsusaiga  
  
And I can't provide the right type of death for my brother  
  
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers for that bastard  
  
And it's no movie, there's no Miroku and no laughter, this is my life  
  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
  
Seen dishonor caught up bein a slayer and a prima donna  
  
Kagome's mama drama's screamin on and  
  
Too much for me to wanna  
  
Stay in one spot, another bitch or not  
  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up dead in a box  
  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
  
Kagome, I love you, but this trail has got to go  
  
I cannot grow old in this godforsaken lot  
  
So here I go this is my shot.  
  
Feet fail me not, CUZ MAYBE THIS IS THE ONLY OPPROTUNITY THAT I GOT! You better lose yourself in the moment, the ritual-ment  
  
You know it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one wish, do not miss this chance to  
  
blow, BECAUSE THIS OPPROTUNITY ONLY COMES ONCE IN A LIFETIME!  
  
You can wish for anything you set your mind to, man...PEACE! 


End file.
